


It's been haunting me...

by insertallyourfandomshere



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertallyourfandomshere/pseuds/insertallyourfandomshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabble where Enjolras and Grantaire watch a movie. E/R</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been haunting me...

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere in a fanfic about Enjolras loving V for Vendetta and then I realized, if he would live in this time, the movie would be perfect for him. So yeah. Here you have a fluffy fic. (By the way I still have to read the Brick, so this is based on Movie!Enjolras).

Grantaire sat down on the couch besides Enjolras. He picked up the remote control and smiled at the blonde.

"Oh no. What did you choose now?" Enjolras asked, suddenly becoming very afraid.

"You'll love it. It's a science fiction movie of the 70's."

"Please tell me you didn't choose Alien!" Enjolras said, his face becoming white.

"Uhm.. No. Maybe. Why?" Grantaire said, slightly worried.

"No no no! No! You are not putting that movie on!" Enjolras said, running to the bathroom.

Grantaire's worries now grew so big that he also got a bit scared. He jumped up and walked to the bathroom.

Only to find it locked.

"Enjy, open it." He asked, knocking on the door.

"No!" Enjolras yelled back, sounding as if he was crying.

"Darling, please open it. Sorry I made you upset." Grantaire said, again trying to open the door.

A few seconds later he heard a click and a loud sigh.

He quickly opened the door and scanned the room to search the blonde curls.

Enjolras sat next to the sink, crying.

"Enjolras? What's wrong?" Grantaire asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing. I... That movie..." Enjolras mumbled, laying his head on Grantaire's shoulder.

"Oh god no. Are you... Afraid of Alien?"

"Don't say the name!" Enjolras yelled. "But yes. It's... been haunting me in nightmares since I was 6..."

"But dear, why didn't you say so?" Grantaire asked, putting his arm around the blonde.

"Thought you would mock me." Enjolras said.

"Why would I? As your boyfriend I would never dare to do that!" Grantaire stood up. "Now, let's watch V for Vendetta to cheer you up."

"But you hate that movie." Enjolras said, standing up too.

"But I love you." Grantaire said, kissing Enjolras.


End file.
